1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of building or constructing swimming pools. More particularly the invention relates to a method of building swimming pools and like structures which greatly increases the flexibility of construction scheduling and permits, if desired, an extended program of construction as, for example, several weeks or even months that may be necessitated by inclement weather or other construction scheduling factors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In-ground swimming pools have been built using many methods of construction, and many types are currently available in the commercial market. Such types include pools manufactured from concrete, tile, or concrete block. These types of pools are relatively expensive to build because of the cost of the labor involved and because of the cost of the materials from which the pools are constructed, high cost of transportation and handling.
Another type of commercially available pool is the so-called vinyl-liner pool of which there are many styles. While being somewhat less expensive than the aforementioned construction, the vinyl-liner pool is much less durable and subject to leaks through puncture of the liner, thus presenting maintenance problems, particularly for a residential pool owner.
An entirely satisfactory pool construction is shown and described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,088 which incorporates a continuous sheet of resin-impregnated fiber glass wall reinforced with concrete pockets and a concrete bottom. However, events of recent years have created several problems when this construction is employed.
First, it has become difficult to obtain the services of skilled craftsmen who are willing and qualified to work with concrete. As a consequence, it may not be possible to schedule the concrete worker at the most opportune time with respect to the scheduling of other workers who are building the swimming pool. Delays could thus result which could lead to customer dissatisfaction and an improperly built swimming pool.
Further, weather is an important factor in the construction of a swimming pool in which concrete is employed. If, for example, the skilled craftsmen are scheduled to perform their work on a particular day to fit the schedule of other workers, and inclement weather should arise, it may become necessary to either reschedule the concrete work or risk the possibility of rain or other weather damaging or affecting the quality of the finished pool, requiring removing and rebuilding portions partially complete.
Additionally, the availability of concrete, which has become in short supply, particularly in certain areas of the country, is a further factor. Thus, it may not be possible to obtain concrete in the quantity necessary on the particular day in which it is desired. In the normal situation it is undersirable to form portions of a swimming pool bottom from concrete and return at a later time to apply additional concrete because so-called "cold joints" will exist between the earlier and later poured concrete and these cold joints could lead to leakage of water from the pool.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method of constructing a swimming pool in which the various phases of construction can be accomplished at the most convenient time with respect to all factors that might affect construction, such as availability of workers, availability of materials, and good weather. Other objects of the present invention include the method of constructing a swimming pool in which it is not necessary to pour the concrete which reinforces the fiber glass wall at the same time that the pool bottom is poured, in which the construction of the pool may be accomplished over an extended period of time to accommodate for example, the financial resources of the pool buyer in which fewer and less skilled workers are required to build the pool and in which an alternate method of construction of the pool bottom from polyurethane foam can be employed if desired.
These and other objects are obtained by the methods, steps, procedures, parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and subcombinations comprising the present invention, a preferred embodiment of which, illustrative of the best mode in which applicant has contemplated applying the principles are set forth and illustrated in the accompanying drawings and are particularly and distinctly pointed out in the appended claims.